


There's no such a thing as too much pancake

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Series: The Domestic Life of Cable and Deadpool (pt) [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pancakes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ohh! Café-da-manhã na cama!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no such a thing as too much pancake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There's no such a thing as too much pancakes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563663) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



Nathan abriu os olhos aturdido ao ser acordado aos beijos, com o rosto de Wade a centímetros do seu. Não era comum que Wade acordasse antes do grisalho, estranhou.

"Bom dia, Nate!" Wade declarou animado, jogando-se ao seu lado e abraçando-o.

"... Bom dia?" Disse cansado, bocejando e se espreguiçando."O que aconteceu para você acordar tão cedo?"

"Ah, você sabe. Como pegamos bem pesado ontem à noite..." Wade deu ênfase na última parte, insinuante, tirando um sorriso de Nathan. "Meu fator de cura acabou regenerando minhas energias um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Acontece." Deu de ombros.

"Desculpe por isso."

"Pelo quê? Por uma das melhores noites da minha vida?" Wade perguntou, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos. "Relaxa, eu estou acostumado."

Nathan abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo culpado. Ele realmente havia pego pesado com Wade na noite anterior.

"Mais importante que isso!" Wade se levantou em um pulo, surpreendendo Nate, e foi até um canto do quarto.

Só agora, totalmente acordado, que notou o avental cor-de-rosa com os dizeres _"Kiss the Merc"_ que Wade usava e a pequena mesinha no chão perto da porta.

"Eu fiz panquecas pra você!"

"Ohh! Café-da-manhã na cama!" Nathan sorriu, assistindo Wade repousar a mesinha em seu colo, pegando depressa os talheres. "Me pergunto o que eu fiz para merecer isso tudo."

"Você sabe muito bem o que fez para merecer isso." Disse malicioso, mexendo as sobrancelhas de forma cômica.

A gargalhada de Nathan ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo o sorriso de Wade aumentar mais ainda.

"Anda, vê se está gostoso!" Apressou curioso.

"Ah, claro!" Colocou um pedaço na boca, soltando um "Hmm" de prazer ao saboreá-lo. Deu um gole no café antes de engolir e se virar para o mercenário. "Está delicioso, Wade." Elogiou, colocando mais um pedaço na boca.

Wade pareceu ficar pensativo. "Você gostou?"

"Sim, claro." O mercenário suspirou aliviado.

"Ótimo!" Sorriu . "Ainda tem mais umas mil panquecas na cozinha!"


End file.
